Regret
by animated-vampire
Summary: no summary but if you don't read you're missing out


The only thing I could possibly ever regret was not telling her. But other than that I regret nothing, I don't regret meeting her, or even opening up to her.

It was cloudy and rainy which was abnormal for phoenix, Arizona. So it through off the weather. I pulled a hood over my head and ran into the rain. Life couldn't get any worse; my mom was a drug addict, my dad an alcoholic and pretty abusive. I got to my car thankful of my wealth and ditched that house. I had two stops before I got to school. I had to pick up Tyler and Trey. They were idiots. We usually joked about what it would feel like to actually have a girlfriend, well Trey wasn't really into our little game. He says were stupid and pathetic.

I parked my car and went to class. As everyone through paper and god-knows-what around the room I carved things into my arm in the bathroom. I licked the cuts clean so they stopped bleeding. Most people were horrified by the way I was but then again I didn't give a rats butt. The bell rang but I was too light headed to move. A girl must've seen me drop between the sinks because she ran in. I was still holding the pocket knife and my arm was lightly bleeding.

"What did you do?" she shrieked. I looked at my arm and muttered;

"Cut myself what's it to ya?" she put me on her back and we were at the infirmary in seconds. So she was one of those.

"Life isn't bad enough to try and pull a Romeo." She said. I shrugged and let myself fall back. She didn't have my life. Her life might not be bad enough but mine was. My hood fell off revealing a blue bruise right under my jaw. "Whoa, what's that?" she asked.

"None of your business." I muttered. She called the nurse and that big woman threatened to sit on me if I didn't remove the jacket. I took it off and she examined the bruises and the self inflicted cuts. Nurse Rena made me take off my shirt so she could check. There were more bruises, not that many but they were there.

"How do you explain all of these?" Nurse Rena asked in horror. I pointed to them each and told them.

"The first one came from when my dad started drinking, the second one when I found out my mom did drugs…" pretty much I had a cut for every tragic moment of my life since I was sixteen. The only reason I cut myself was because it was easier than dealing with the pain of watching your parents kill them-selves. "I only cut myself so I don't have to feel the pain of knowing they want out all because of me. I know a lot of kids might say the same but they don't have my life."

"You drive a Mercedes guardian and you have solid gold necklaces. What are you talking about?" Nurse Rena asked. The girl somehow understood and explained to her.

"What's the one thing your parents always said whether you were going to school, or off to college or anywhere?" she asked.

She answered automatically, "I love you be safe."

"Zhyan and I would kill to hear those words come from our parents. They don't care when we leave, don't care if we come back, and don't care where we go." She explained. The reason I had bruises was because my dad would get upset that my mom wouldn't sell me. Although it wasn't because she cared, even I knew that. It was for publicity; give me what I want in exchange for mother of the year award. I wish they'd sell me. Just because they didn't give a rat's butt about me didn't mean no one else did. Once in ninth grade we'd written our most desired dream on a card and tied it to a balloon. My wish was love and the closet I'd gotten was two drunken tenth graders that liked me for my money. Unfortunately they were the closet things to friends I would ever find. The nurse seemed to get it eventually; she put some cream on my body to help the scars disappear. I got up and put my shirt on I pushed my arms through the sleeves and walked out. I ran from the school at full speed to my car.

The girl came after me, "I've wanted to run away since I was six. Please, let me come with you." She begged from the window. I didn't want anyone to be like me I didn't want anyone to be driven to slow suicide. Not even the butt wipes trying to get to the car before I drove off. I unlocked, and opened both doors. The door to my heart and the door to my car and I prayed she took care of it. I had a feeling for her that I had for no other… trust.

**AN: WHAT'S UP AND WHAT'CHA THINK ABOUT IT? PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
